runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:CIS Dictator Silvabane
Hi, welcome to RuneScape Clans Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:CIS Dictator Silvabane page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Chiafriend12 (Talk) 18:20, 17 November 2009 Hahaha Hahaha, The Confederate Independant Systems... if you want to rip off Star Wars, could you at least do it right? Lol, this is how it's spelled: The Confederacy of Independent Systems. EPIC RIP OFF FAIL. Right... Oh, so you're going to destroy my clan with 3 people, eh? Let me see you try you pathetic excuse for a clan leader. Pathetic.... Haha, the Blood legion has the triumvirate on its side. CIS Director silvabane. I am appalled by your lack of poise. Your arrogance will be your fall. You attempt many things which will nor work well for you in the end and lead it so poorly. You had potential, that is gone now. Your failure to copy Star Wars' Confederacy of Independent Systems is also notable. When founding a great power (or what you consider to be a great power) do it originally. ゼロウ 23:33, November 27, 2009 (UTC) *Please explain your side of the story. I have only heard one side so I see how you may consider my decisions wrong, I simply helped who told me the only story which perhaps was the truth, perhaps not. Explain your side. ゼロウ 04:12, November 29, 2009 (UTC) *Silvabane, I am completely aware of the fact that it is not real life, otherwise I would be as you say "A loser sitting at his computer all day eating doritos". While this is not the case I still do things within the game as you do. I do not wish to be enemies with you. I still have not heard your side of the story so I am simply only listening to the one side who has explained things to me. I can assist in diplomatic efforts between those who are fighting or assist one side or the other, but I have to hear both sides first. That is understandable right? ゼロウ 23:09, November 30, 2009 (UTC) *I must hear your side of the story before the Triumvirate will agree to friendly interactions and alliances between us. ゼロウ 22:42, December 1, 2009 (UTC) *The "doritos" Claim was maskedman150s, who is one of your own. Though I do not hold you responsible for his moronic actions. ゼロウ 22:55, December 1, 2009 (UTC) We need to Talk Ingame. Exo Malakai Good. It is oppurtunistic for us to be on the same side once again I'm glad we are both open to diplomacy. What is your status with Blood Legion though? They are a subclan of Kaiser Blade, but perhaps they support true justice than their own homeclan? The Triumvirate will assist with any fight against injustice. We guard justice! We cannot let injustice to be carried out. ゼロウ 02:53, December 3, 2009 (UTC) *Oh I see, Your man maskedman140 led me incorrectly. I will agree to this cease fire (and perhaps alliance) between us. ゼロウ 23:59, December 3, 2009 (UTC) *Yeh he really hates you 14:16, December 5, 2009 (UTC) *Yes I have seen that, he should let go of he beliefs and think of what the right cause is though. ゼロウ 17:16, December 5, 2009 (UTC) hello Silvabane, I apologize for my absence from the clan. I have had work to do. Also, about your request for a clan page on the wiki. I will grant it for the Confederate Independent Systems. The next time you visit my wiki, look up Confederate Independent Systems in the search box. I will have the page ready and you may edit it any way you wish. Kakayaa 01:41, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Hello.. I see you have managed to find out what happened recently, and I hope you support sjblade as equally as you support me. I don't want to lose a faithful ally such as yourself. --SeriuSShadoW (Jesus Shad0w) Scratch it. Scratch that, Sj didn't leave, although it might happen in later days. I hope it doesn't. --SeriuSShadOw (Jesus Shad0w) Hai, A good christmas to you as well. Yes have a good Christmas. ゼロウ 00:38, December 12, 2009 (UTC) CORE The Coalition of Runescape Empires has more than 200 people on each day at every hour. I don't think you can stand up to that kind of power. Farcrusader 01:27, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader Greetings. I am the Yoshi123789, leader of the Trade Lords clan. While I do not have an account on this website, and I am using a separate wiki to speak with you, I have developed an interest in your clan. We are a small clan, just starting out on our journey to greatness. We are aimed at aiding large clans with the weaponry they need. While we do not specialize in the keeping of weaponry beyond steel in stock we are capable of mass-producing bronze and iron armor and weapons for your newer recruits. To contact simply use the link to my clan page. You may then edit your clan name in. This alliance only applies to your clan. Allying with us does not mean just another clan in the folds of Zerouh. Your humble (Potential) ally, Lord Yoshi Farcrusader I am becoming less impressed with Farcrusaders actions day by day. His lies to feign power have shown me he is truly not what he presumed he was. His lies are quickly becoming quite a threat to justice and if it so continues will be eradicated. ゼロウ 21:32, December 12, 2009 (UTC) You have insulted us Your insult upon Zerouh's talk page will not be taken lightly. We have our... ties, and if you do not cease, we will use them. Silvabane .... Your blindness again fails to appall me. I didn't say they were my clan. I said they were a friendly clan who just wanted to make some money. So i showed them how. I didn't cheat or anything. Farcrusader 09:42, December 13, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader of course Why of course, but as we are still growing we require more people to do larger things. ゼロウ 22:03, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Hey man! It's Shad0w! What's up dude? Just trying to spread the word that I have a new account. Hit me up! SeriuSShadoW 02:03, December 16, 2009 (UTC) You rejoining the Triumvirate. Ah, Good, I respect you as an intelligent man, your contribution to this large effort will be most accepted. Are there any other questions or problems you have? ゼロウ 18:59, December 19, 2009 (UTC) *Good, your strategic skills will be appreciated. Also your perceptive abilities will be useful in noticing injustice. ゼロウ 17:47, December 20, 2009 (UTC) My Identity Truth be told, I am not farcrusader. I am simply, as I have said many times, Lord Yoshi, of the Trade Lords clan. Actually... I was the one who recruited that level 126. :) Though Tf Tacoman has also made important contributions and recruited around 5 members. Your very own 1 R Pwnage from Kaiser Blade did most of the recruiting work though. He got around 10 members to join. I got about 6 or 7 members. Farcrusader 14:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Farcrusader Silvabane I have researched all about you and the CIS and I deeply respect all you have done for runescape. Do not listen to the idiots who insult you. Those people are worthless. I hope that i can join the CIS and help others in the world of Runescape with you. There is also something very important that I must talk to you about, ingame. Username: Darkness0988 Army of Saradomin Silvabane, It is I, Zerouh. We have been reviewing various threats from a King Aereas of Army of Saradomin as well as Farcrusader who you are familiar with. Are you a common enemy of them both? If so, we are fighting for the same thing. I know you are a Military man within the Triumvirate, but perhaps the CIS is interested in finishing both King Aereas and Farcrusader off once and for all. Please tell me your opinion. ゼロウ 17:49, January 23, 2010 (UTC) : Hey buddy, I don't think that one clan could bring down the Army of Saradomin and their allies. And zerouh, if you got so many supporters why do you have to beg at peoples doorsteps to make them help you in war? : He's not on rs anymore, now leaving him alone would be nice I Ranger I 07:57, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Ranger, but I am coming back ;) Your Return Silvabane, it has been many long times, I am honored to speak with you again. As you are familiar with the Farcrusader-Aeraes situation, I am very glad you will stand up to the injustices they have done. If you are familiar with the government layout of the Triumvirate, perhaps I could offer you a chance to get a position in the Executive Branch as you are a wise man with good intents. You are a tactical genius from what I have heard, not to mention, someone of great value to our efforts. Are you still in command of the CIS and does the CIS continue to operate? It is very good to see you again my friend. ゼロウ 00:27, March 17, 2010 (UTC) *On the Executive Branch we have a Head of Media position open but someone is working to apply. Whether he is able to get approval from the rest of the Branch depends. Also, Anarchy Dies (our military representative) has been away for more than 3 weeks and someone to replace his position temporarily or perhaps permanently is of importance as well. What are your interests or specialties? ゼロウ 21:34, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :*Would the Military Representative position be of interest to you? It deals with making very important military decisions and represents the universal military. It is a very important position and since Anarchy Dies has exceeded his absence date and made no contact for over a month. The position is open to you temporarily and if nothing is heard from Anarchy within a week, permanently. ゼロウ 14:57, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Ha.. Obviously if you have been reading, I made a recent post to Darke Physik answering the same question. The truth is that I quit RS. It's repetitive and free play is no fun. It's filled with little kids that complain so much. I'm switching to Xbox 360. 01:40, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Silva! Hey, Silva. What's up? Arethied 11:42, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Lol, might? I already revived it. Tbh, Sj can't stop me. He can only stop me from using the wiki. Not in-game or on any other website. So how have you been during your inactive state? Arethied 19:39, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Of Course! Yeah dude, you can join back. The only problem is that I have all my leader positions filled, so I can only give you a normal rank. Arethied 20:37, March 20, 2010 (UTC) : I would say like...6-10? =) Arethied 20:39, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :: Lieutenant =) Arethied 20:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Your decision? The Triumvirate Executive Branch is awaiting your decision to take control of the Military Representative position. What is your verdict? ゼロウ 19:32, March 27, 2010 (UTC) *Do you have an email I could send you some information involving the Executive Branch discussion area and policies? ゼロウ 21:03, March 28, 2010 (UTC) *An email has been sent to said address. ゼロウ 00:09, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Re:As it seems.. I think I'll do it myself. I'm also running for sysop powers. Vote here Quit the Wiki. Too much drama, don't wanna deal with it. I'm out. ZeroStrikr 20:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Red Dog I am extremely sorry for anything he has said, if it has been rude to yourself, zerostrikr, or any ally of the Triumvirate, he does not represent the universal Triumvirate. please forgive him and I assure you, if it does continue, I will personally start an impeachment case as it is not alright with me either. I am, once again, very sorry for anything he may have done to offend you. Please forgive the Triumvirate for his outbursts, they are not our thoughts, they are his, and if they continue, he will lose his position once the branch sees what he has done. ゼロウ 20:21, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :*My many thanks. Please tell me if he does do anything else. I will keep an eye on him though. ゼロウ 20:25, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Hey man, you decided to join in a conversation that didn't involve you, but either way I'm sorry.Red Dog31 03:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :*Im part of the triumvirate as well as you, I have the right to speak up, I am also part of Kaiser Blade, the 1st ever member, these 'conversations' DO involve me. 10:26, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Indeed Something odd is undeniably occurring with the "Dream Lords". The Triumvirate Intelligence Department will be notified to keep an eye on the situation as well. ゼロウ 20:50, May 22, 2010 (UTC) *That sounds like our Head of Intelligence. The intelligence department works espionage, counter espionage, information, and monitors the "non-physical" warfare. Ascencia currently holds that position. ゼロウ 20:57, May 22, 2010 (UTC) :*Ascencia is indeed active. He is a very important member of the Executive Branch. It depends what you are interested in, are you interested in an Executive position, or a subset position that Ascencia would oversee? Thank you for assisting me in stopping conflict between those on this site, there seems to be much of it these days. ゼロウ 21:09, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::*Head of Media is an available position on the Branch. Unless you can suggest a position or department you think is large enough to be on par with the other positions or extremely important to our goals. ゼロウ 21:45, May 22, 2010 (UTC) ::*Zerouh, you sure it would be wise to even let in a former dictator? I know he's a friend of yours, but you saw what happened when France let back in Napoleon.Red Dog31 03:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::*Now now, not every dictator is bad, In fact for a clan, a dictatorship generally works fine as a system of government. Silvabane is also someone we can absolutely trust and he has the right intentions. ゼロウ 03:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::*Then why don't you use it?Red Dog31 04:04, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Because "generally" is not good enough. To have a unique, efficient, and safe government, something different must be explored. Imagine this, Anything below 50% on this scale is a bad government. Above is a good government. A dictatorship is likely a 55-60%, a democracy is likely a 65-70%, a constitutional and/or limited democracy is likely around a 75-85% depending on how it is executed, Gerontocracies, Plutocracies, Meritocracies (any of the categorical governments) are generally lower than 50%. ゼロウ 04:11, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::*A dictatorship is good if you have a relatively small amount of members, but for a union like Zerouh's then a democracy or constitutional government is excellent as it has a large amount of members,my clan had around 15 members, It was going into a democracy but I quit before we had the chance. Okay? And also, most clans tend to start of as a dictatorship, with one leader making decisions with maybe two sub-leaders. 10:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::*Precisely. You are suggesting a non-executive position that deals with security which works closely with THe Head of Disaster Preparation and Head of Intelligence? The Head of Media helps the Triumvirate look good, does some minor recruiting, and makes us appeal to the larger community. ゼロウ 17:45, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::*Yes Ehtya is still active, he works with the branch more than he does his clan recently and his top general is helping him lead it. Essentially you would be working in a sub-level of the Intelligence Department, is that correct? If so I can provide you Ascencia's information as he will be the one to speak with. ゼロウ 21:41, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::*Alright, Ascencia's email is ascenciaint@yahoo.com I believe. He checks in every few days. As for a leadership position, the Executive Branch, as previously stated has the Head of Media position open. ゼロウ 22:19, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thank you my friend. You have been very supportive and I am honored to accept these responsibilities. ゼロウ 19:52, May 23, 2010 (UTC) I'm still active, but Dread Knights is pretty much dead. I switched to Aurora. IMTW 22:29, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hi, I can see that you are an active and mature user on this wiki so I have decided to grant you rollback rights. This means that on page histories you will be able to click on the rollback button which will automatically revert all edits by the last person that edited a page. Just be careful when you use it and be sure to only use it in cases of obvious vandalism as it doesn't leave a sufficient edit summary for anything else. Let me know if you have any questions. 00:36, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Head of Media If you do wish to apply for Head of Media then I will deny you nothing of it. You would be good for the role, and we do need one. Please send a statement on what you would do in office to my personal email at "zerouhkoe@gmail.com" then I will table it to the branch. ゼロウ 20:54, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *''There is no light at the end of the tunnel... simply black.'' The Black Parade 21:28, May 25, 2010 (UTC) *My problems are none,'' day turns to night and stays night. The Black Parade 21:32, May 25, 2010 (UTC)'' ::*Please leave Silvabanes user page alone. He was not involved, and why you are, I am unaware of as well. ゼロウ 23:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :::*I am afraid all other Executive positions are full. ゼロウ 23:33, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::*How is your preparation statement coming? ゼロウ 22:14, May 26, 2010 (UTC) :::::*Take the time you do require. ゼロウ 20:11, May 27, 2010 (UTC) ::::::*Thank you Silvabane. ゼロウ 03:07, May 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::*You have been sent the constitutional test to such email. ゼロウ 16:05, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey, like me you are going for a executive position. When i asked zerouh about a position he suggested I go for the Media position so I could have been your rival but because I'm no good with media and creativity, I chose the Disaster. Anyway best of luck and good-bye. Agent 22135 05:12, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi there Hey man, i'm applying for the position of Head of Media too. It's always good to have a rival, it truely helps the Union pick the best man for the job. Good luck and may the best applicant win ay Nuker w 08:43, June 11, 2010 (UTC) I have been part of the clan EE for the period of 1 year or more, working as a diplomat. Why do you ask? Nuker w 05:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Your decision Your decision is yours, but I can assure you, you are wrong. We have a strong community, the administrators, the clan leaders, we are building one up, and recently have been putting more effort into so. You should also not allow Red Dog to represent the entire Triumvirate. There are very honest, honorable, and kind hearted individuals such as myself, Stavrok, Trojan, Ehtya, and even Ascencia who are wise people who do represent the Triumvirate. Not to say Red Dog is always bad, he has his moments, but very few don't. I am essentially stating, think about what the two sides stand for, what you stand for. Ones who have made numerous violations and been intolerant, or those who are accepting an lawful. Perhaps one day, the two sides will unite as friends. A good luck to you in your future. May I always be your trusted friend, wherever the future may take us ゼロウ 20:21, June 12, 2010 (UTC) I'd like to point out that you were never in the Triumvirate in the first place, so you aren't leaving anything. Another thing to note is that I was once part of AoS, therefore I know who King is. If you honestly think that Aeraes is better than Zerouh, I guess that shows where your loyalties have lied this entire time.Red Dog31 20:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::*The Executive Branch works on many bills and issues every day. We are currently in a large recruiting stage as well. We do have many connections elsewhere, and our members appreciate, are loyal, and are patriotic our goal which we strive to. ゼロウ 21:01, June 12, 2010 (UTC) :::*Also Red, Silvabane was a member of the Triumvirate for a long time. ゼロウ 21:02, June 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Each Administrator represents a clan, we have the administrative Branch, with a few members still to join it, which I am 100% positive are still active. ゼロウ 21:10, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Don't Talk to Me Look, I don't like you, you don't like me. To avoid getting in trouble with the rules of this wiki, why don't we just not talk to each other. Cool?Red Dog31 18:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi silvabane! I wanted to contact you on the Fallout Fanon Wiki, but Ovalatine deleted my message to you. I was wondering if you would want to come on my fallout site. It's called the Fallout Fanfiction wiki ( http://falloutfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/Fallout_Fanfiction_Wiki), and you can post the exact same thing on here; except you can post fanfics and roleplays and not worry about a crazy admin deleting your articles because they had a "reboot" Your welcome to come on by, but as a warning; the place is still pretty messy. -MerchantofDeath 00:03, January 13, 2011 (UTC)